


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO OTP Prompts [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Background Relationships, Baker Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Best Friends Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Oh Sehun, CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Class Differences, Class Issues, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Drop Out Sehun, Falling In Love, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Opposites Attract, Rich Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Romantic Fluff, Secretary Byun Baekhyun, Teenage Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: EXO OTP Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911928
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**9:21 AM**

"Thanks for opening up the shop Sehun-ah."

Sehun looked at Kyungsoo with polite smile."It's no problem hyung."The younger reassured the older."After all,it's the least I can do after everything that you've done for me."

Kyungsoo patted Sehun on the back."Don't mention it."He told him."Now come on,it's time to get to work."


End file.
